


Five Times

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, don't click on this if you hate genderbends, genderbent, please just don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times she said "I love you" and the one time he did not say it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asvlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/gifts).



> Just wanting to say if you hate genderbends just don't read. Thanks.

**_\- 1 -_ **  

The first time she said those three words, they had been through hell and back. He had come to visit her when she was recovering, holding her close, whispering that he was leaving into her hair. 

An “I love you,” had been whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the protest of aching muscles. He had frozen for only a moment before she had felt him smile, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and returning the words with a soft “hurry to me.”

**_\- 2 -_ **

The second time had been four years later, when she was brought to his throne room. He had wasted no time in dismissing all those in the room before gathering her into his arms, drawing her in for a kiss when she whispered those three words to him, words he immediately returned along with a beaming smile.

**_\- 3 -_ **

The third time had been as he leaned over her, his hand trapping her wrists above her head as they panted, so close they could feel each other's breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead as adrenaline rushed through her veins, grinning at him. He had ducked down to claim her lips and she whispered the words against him, words he breathlessly returned before pulling away to help her up from the dusty ground of the training area they had been sparring in.

**_\- 4 -_ **

The fourth time had been as he held her close beneath the silk sheets of his bed, lounging against expensive pillows as she rested her head on his chest. She had felt his chuckle when she said those three words, feeling him twirl a lock of her gold hair as he returned them. A ring had been on her left hand then, glittering gems reflecting the candlelight the room was lit by.

**_\- 5 -_ **

The fifth time had been as breathless as the third, for a much different reason, as he once again had her pinned beneath him. The kisses shared were more passionate that night than ever before, but she only whispered those words when he had pulled her close at the night’s end. He had hesitated before he returned them, but she hadn't noticed his hesitation, or had taken it as him being tired.

**_\- The last time -_ **

The last time she said those words had been after her brother’s wedding, when she arrived back to the palace to find him wed to another. She had asked him what he'd done, and why. His reply was that he had done what he must, that she could never have been his empress.

“Was I never nothing more to you than a concubine?” she had said, heart breaking in her chest.

“Never, Eden. You were never a concubine to me…” he had said, then added, “But I could not marry you.”

“I loved you. You said you loved me, but now you look at me like… like you wish I wasn't here.” Eden said in a soft voice, just above a whisper. He hadn't answered. He only looked away from her. Her eyes welled with tears as she turned, pulling the ring off her finger and walking away with her heart shattering into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment! Didn't like it for a reason that could help me better my writing? Constructively tell me what was wrong and perhaps what I could do to fix it? Thanks.


End file.
